


Isaac Returns to the Pack

by Queen_of_Moons67



Series: The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A ton of scent marking since Isaac's being welcomed home, Alpha Scott McCall, McCall Pack, Pack Dynamics, Post-Season/Series 05, Scent Marking, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac's convinced to return home by Stiles in the wake of the Dread Doctors, is introduced to scent marking by Scott, and meets Liam for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac Returns to the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a little bit after "Derek's Homecoming", but can be read separately.
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Isaac stood outside the McCall house fist raised, but hesitated to knock. He'd started to prepare himself to come home the moment his bond with Scott snapped, but things had changed since then - the main one being a phone call from Scott himself, confirming that he was actually still alive and trying to convince him to continue through with his plan to leave France in favor of Beacon Hills. He had resisted, though, until hearing from Stiles that he really ought to just come home, as Derek had already returned, and Scott missed him a lot but refused to force him to do anything, but as the alpha's right hand man, he had no qualms about doing what he considered best for the Pack, and in this particular case that meant Isaac coming home. Isaac didn't think Stiles had breathed once during the entire speech, but it had worked. Now, though, it felt like he had the Twins' motorcycles running around in his stomach, at full speed and bumping into everything. And -

Isaac didn't get a chance to finish the thought as the front door was thrown open, revealing a beaming Scott. At the familiar smile, the motorcycles disappeared, and Isaac smiled hesitantly back. Then his alpha reached out and, locking fingers at the back of his head, pulled Isaac forward and down until their foreheads rested gently against one another. Scott's hands immediately started moving, rubbing over his curls and neck. The beta didn't know what was happening, but whatever it was, it relaxed his wolf and he slowly, but instinctively, brought his own hands up to rest more of his weight against his alpha's shoulders.

A few minutes later, after Scott had worked his hands down over Isaac's arms, they both drew back. Isaac breathed in deeply and startled to find that he smelled thoroughly of Scott. "What…?"

His alpha frowned worriedly, but settled when he realized the beta was just confused. "It's called scent marking," he explained, backing into his house and drawing Isaac with him. "It's instinct for a wolf pack, and that includes werewolves. I meant to explain first and do it later, but you didn't smell like Pack at all, and, well… instinct kind of took over."

"It's ok," Isaac reassured, and realized as he said it that it actually was. At the same time, though, a young male appeared from further in the house - Den, his wolf whispered, it's the Pack Den - and he was confused once more. The younger teen was definitely a 'wolf, and smelled like Pack, but he'd never seen him before.

"Scott?" the other 'wolf demanded, glaring at the intruder. "Who is this?"

"Liam, this is Isaac. He's my beta, but he's been in France for a long time," their alpha introduced. "Isaac, this is Liam, he's my first bitten beta." The two eyed each other distrustfully, and Scott sighed. "Liam, I trust Isaac with my life. He left with Chris, and didn't come back at the same time, for personal reasons that he'll tell you when he's ready. Isaac, I bit Liam because my arms were tied behind him and he was falling off the hospital roof. He's saved my life multiple times, just like you have." They kept glaring. "Neither of you have been or are being replaced."

His betas relaxed at the same time Derek appeared. His 'left hand 'wolf advisor', as Stiles called him, nodded at Isaac in greeting with his lips slightly quirked up. Reaching out, he palmed his hand over the back of his old beta's head and cupped his neck for a split second before releasing him. "Isaac; it's good to have you back."

"Good to be back," Isaac smiled back. "And, uh, anyone else new in the pack I should know about?"

"Hayden and Mason," Liam said immediately.

"Malia and Braeden," Derek added.

"Parrish," Scott put in. "And my mom, the Sheriff, Chris, and Deaton are all officially part of the Pack now."

"Ok," Isaac nodded slowly, making a mental note to ask who half the new people were later. "And about the scent marking thing… does everyone do it?"

Derek nodded. "It'll happen to you more right now, since the Pack scent hasn't really set in, but it'll lessen as it does. It's also ok to give into your own instincts to do it back, as that will add your own scent to the Pack scent faster. But eventually it'll just be casual touches, just like you would do with anyone else you're familiar with."

Isaac nodded again, satisfied with the answer for now. He'd ask about any other 'wolf instincts they were all embracing later. For now, he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of an abrupt ending, but I didn't know where to go next. I hope you all enjoyed, and please review!


End file.
